Recognizing the Dead, Killed by Creatures
by SonOfHermes23
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots about the deaths of people that were never named. I felt that they should be recognized, so I made a few one-shots about how they died. Tell me if I should change the rating to M.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys! Here I have a collection of One-shots about Primeval. Mostly just about the deaths of random people like that security guard in the mall from season 2. Some character deaths, like Sarah. Enjoy!**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval.<strong>  
>Chapter 1. Mall Cop.<br>Run.  
>Run.<br>That was the only thought running through Andrew Jacobs mind.  
>Run.<br>Run from the monster that was chasing him.  
>Run.<br>Run.  
>Andrew knew his efforts were futile.<br>The monster was catching up.  
>Run.<br>His leg exploded in pain.  
>The monster had caught up.<br>He fell, and the monster tried to drag him.  
>He grabbed onto the corner of the wall after trying to punch the monster. He had his own blood on his hands.<br>The monster was too strong.  
>It pulled him away, leaving his hand print on the wall, made with his own blood.<br>He tried to scream, but the monster lunged at him.  
>The last thing Andrew saw was teeth, stained red from blood. Then nothing.<br>**A/N Hope you enjoyed that one! There will be more coming. I plan on doing about ten. They may overlap sometimes like 'this looks like that guy from the mall' or 'that poor guy, he must have been killed by a raptor like that guy at the mall' or something like that. Anyway. Check out my other story _Perseus and the Legend of the Forgotten_ and vote on the poll on my profile. Review please! Cya!**  
><strong>-SonOfHermes23<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys! I would like to thank Guest for reviewing. THANKS! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Golfer

Ouch.

He shook his hand around to try and stop the pain. A drop of his blood wen't flying towards a tree.

The blood hit the tree and a horrible screeching filled the air.

Of course Michael dismissed it as some strange bird flying past.

He was wrong.

He realized that when he saw the creepy little beasts flying out of the trees.

They surged towards him in a massive swarm, and Michael ran.

He could feel them nipping at his shirt, so he ran harder.

Unfortunately for the poor golfer, they were to fast.

The swarm lifted him off the ground and devoured him, all the while his screams filled the air.

Michael was no more, just a pile of bones lying on the ground.

**A/N Hey! Sorry its so short, but I was running short on ideas to do for this guy... Anyway. I have a question. Do you guys want me to put the season or episode next to who's dying like _Chapter 3: Lion (Season 1) or Chapter 3: Lion (Season 1 Episode 6) _Can someone tell me if I'm wrong as well, 'cause I hate doing research and I haven't watched Primeval in a long time... Anyways, tell me what you think (as long as its not flames) contsructive critism is welcome... REVIEW! Thankyou!**

**-SonOfHermes23**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys! I feel so bad 'cause this is my first chapter in a LONG time and its kinda lousy... but thankyou to the guest for reviewing AGAIN! The continued support is what encourages me to keep writing! Thankyou so much! Enjoy! Also I'm trying out something new, so thats why the chapter is like this... It's not much but still... Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Lion from the Zoo

Killer: Future Predator

Leon (as those weird creatures called him) stood up after a large meal of some creature, when his ears suddenly picked up the sound of something moving about above him.

Leon was immediately curious because the creatures that fed him usually came from the front of his territory, not above.

He shook his mane and roared at whatever was above him and whatever it was roared back at him.

He would never admit it to anyone else, but he was a little intimidated by the curious sound. The sound woke his brother up, and suddenly a creature twice the size of Leon jumped down from above.

Leon was surprised when the creature lunged at him, so his strike was a bit slow.

The strike barely grazed the creatures body, but was enough to throw it of course.

The creature leaked a little blood onto the ground, but did not seem fazed.

The creature lunged at Leon again and when Leon struck, it dodged easily.

That was when Leon realized he was doomed. His brother seemed to notice the creature just as it bit past Leon's mane, Leon's brother struck out, but by the the teeth of the creature had already pierced Leon's throat, and ripped it out.

Leon was dead before he hit the ground. His mane covered in blood, and his body limp, the creature picked up his body and took him away, and Leon, the once majestic lion, was no more.

**A/N Did you guys like? And to the guest who keeps reviewing (if you still read my story) keep reviewing, or even better, get an account and PM me! I need help and suggestions (PM's on ideas, so Plot, The Dead and The Killed or review that). Reviewing helps me update faster! So please review! And to people that read this and my other fics _Perseus and the Legend of the Forgotten _should hopefully be updated soon. Review! Thankyou!**


	4. AN

**A/N Okay guys I am so sorry for this chapter just being a lousy Authors Note, but I haven't watched Primeval since the start of 2014 and I can't remember anything! So no updates until I watch it again. But the problem is that I don't have enough time to watch everything and still write so I need you guys and girls to review me (or PM) ideas and how the people died AND what killed them. For all I care it could be a future predator being killed by the gorgonopsid! Or it could be from the books! So PLEASE review ideas. To the guest, thankyou for reviewing again! It makes me feel special that someone takes enough time out of their day to review my story! Your awesome! So yeah, PM me or review if you have ideas. Please review! I really need the help. Just send me the layout like this **

**Name/Person/Species:**

**Killer:**

**Where They Died: **

**How They Died: (Just a quick draft, like this) He was eaten by futuristic chimpanzees, he screamed, but no one came. (Like that)**

**Sign your work! I am only writing it! it was your idea in the first place. **

**I will also put this up on my profile for anyone who wants to read it in more detail. **

**Cya! And remember, I won't be updating this until someone reviews/PMs me ideas!**

**Thankyou! Cya! **

**-SonOfHermes23**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey guys! I realize I am a lousy writer for not updating anything in forever but, school is back and I'm packed so I don't really have as much time as I would like to write, and I have other things going on in my life as well, and other writing. Anyway, I brought a chapter which is probably rushed, but whatever. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Beth (Student in the School during episode 4.4)

Killer: Therocephalian

Beth had an uneasy feeling when she started jumping on the trampoline.

She felt as if she was being watched by some sinister force.

She just shook her head and continued to bounce.

She heard a rustling sound come from under the bleachers, and her being a curious being, went to go investigate it.

She reached the bleacher's and looked up, feeling like some other force was telling her not to go near the bleachers, but shook it off.

She ducked her head under and looked around but couldn't see anything, so she stood up and turned around.

Suddenly, she was pulled back under, never to see the light of day again.

* * *

><p>Jess Parker knew now that these <em>creatures <em>were dangerous, after all, she had just watched one kill a young girl.

Jess also knew that even if Matt got there soon, the girl would still be unrecoverable.

**A/N Ok, I know, sloppy. Sorry. If the guest still reads this (which I doubt he does) please review! That goes fro everyone else as well! Leave a like or a follow! That helps as well! Thankyou!**

**-SonOfHermes23**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey guys! I'm back! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Lucy

Killer: Tyrannosaurus Rex

Lucy had thought that she would have a nice day clothes shopping.

She was wrong.

She heard roaring, and screaming.

So much screaming.

When she saw everyone running, she started running as well.

She turned around to look at her friend, Jenna, and she saw it.

A monster was running down the road.

She screamed and ran faster.

She tripped.

When Jenna caught up to her she simply told her to run.

The monster reached her and Jenna ran.

She tried to crawl away, but the monster caught her leg.

She screamed in pain, but to no use.

Lucy was doomed.

**A/N Short, but sweet? You guys tell me. Sorry about the quality, I was in a bad mood. Cya! **

**-SonOfHermes23**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey guys! I'm back! Two chapters in one day! For this one to make any sense you will have had to have read the Primeval book _Shadow of the Jaguar_ to understand this. And id you haven't read it, you should, it is a great book.**

Chapter 6: Jaime

Killer: Thylacosmilus

Jaime Bairstow liked the sounds of the jungle.

It was so... Peaceful.

Yeah, that was the word.

He sat next to a fire while his brother was taking a piss.

Jaime had a bad feeling.

CRACK.

He jumped at the sound.

He quickly dismissed it as a stick falling or something.

CRACK. CRACK.

He was starting to get worried.

He had heard the sounds of a large animal stalking through the jungle before.

CRACK.

Then there was silence.

There was never silence in the jungle.

Suddenly, a large creature jumped out of the undergrowth.

He started screaming.

He heard his brother blundering through the forest.

But Jaime knew it was too late.

He thought about that as he was torn apart.

**A/N Like I said, you won't understand this if you haven't read the book. Oh, and these chapters will be totally random, no order whatsoever, just so you guys know! Review please! Thankyou! Cya!**

**-SonOfHermes23**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N Hey guys! Three chapters in two days! Sorry if this chapter upsets some people! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval nor do I own any of Nigel Marven's work**

Chapter 7: Nigel Marven

Killer: Gigantosaurus

Nigel Marven was ecstatic when he discovered the Velociraptor.

Everyone else was worried about the big floating thing in front of him, but he was too preoccupied with the Velociraptor to notice it.

He was studying the Velociraptor intently and he reached his hand out.

He recoiled almost immediately and looked at his hand.

There was blood dripping from it!

However much his hand hurt from the bite he was still up really close and personal with the Raptor.

So when the Raptor ran back through the light he didn't notice the film crew screaming.

He looked up and saw a gaping mouth and raised his hand.

The creatures mouth had rows and rows of teeth, and for the first time in a long time he was scared.

The mouth descended on him, and he realized that this would be his last documentary.

Nigel Marven was swallowed alive by one of the creatures that he had wanted to see since he was a kid.

**A/N Sorry it was so short! Sorry if some of you don't like that I killed Nigel, but his death never was in too much detail so I kinda felt that I had to respect this awesome guy's brief appearance on Primeval. Review please! Thankyou! Cya!**

**-SonOfHermes23**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N Hey guys! I'm back! This chapter is dedicated to a reviewer, Love and HeartBreak21 check her (assuming your a her) out! Her writing is awesome! Enjoy guys and girls!**

Chapter 8: Stephen Hart

Killer: Smilodon, Future Predator, Mer and Raptor

Stephen regretted many things.

Having an affair with Helen was at the top.

He was disgusted that he had done... that with his friend's wife.

That's why he sacrificed himself.

He was sick of loathing himself.

He decided he should at least go out... heroically.

After punching Cutter in the face he walked out the door and closed it behind him.

he turned around and said his goodbyes to Cutter and told him to tell Connor and Abby to stay out of trouble.

He turned and faced his fate.

He barely felt the pain when the creatures tore into him.

But Stephen was glad that he was finally free of is guilt.

Smilodon P.O.V

The Smilodon tore into the creature along with all the other creatures around him.

Suddenly, a fight started up with the scaly creature and the one with no eyes.

Another creature started another fight over the remains while Smilodon stalked slowly into the shadows to lick its paws clean.

The other creatures tore into each other with a fury.

Smilodon indulged itself in a very large meal that night.

Smilodon wondered on what that weird creature had been looking at before the other creatures had killed it.

Smilodon quickly shook it off and went back to it's meal.

**A/N Sorry if that last bit was a tad weird, but if you can't tell, I absolutely adore Smilodon. This chapter made me sad to write and that's why I wrote that last bit. Sorry again if it was weird. And to Love and HeartBreak21, I hope you enjoyed (probably the wrong word) this chapter! Also, for sneak peaks at any of my stories, follow me on Instagram at SonOfHermes23! Review! Thankyou! Cya!**

**-SonOfHermes23**


End file.
